


today was perfect

by starsandfluff



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, Perfect for you, Short & Sweet, march 1st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: Henry and Natalie talk after the spring formal dance and decide to go get fries.





	today was perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Breathing life back into a fandom! I'm so glad I decided to start writing n2n, even if this is not the best thing I've written, I did write something. I hope to continue writing for this fandom (even if barely anyone reads it), tho knowing me it's probably going to be mostly natalie-centric cause that's my comfort zone. I don't know if I'll do anything other than one-shots, I haven't got a lot of ideas that's all, but I hope they'll be longer than this lol.
> 
> Dedicated to @baby_panda20, thank you for sharing your fic and for inspiring me to write this!

Henry and Natalie walked hand in hand back to his car. Content in silence, they listened to the quiet tapping of Natalie’s black flats against the pavement. Henry smiled to himself, watching her beautiful blue dress softly swaying with each step. He looked down at his own blue coat.  _ She must have picked it to match.  _ He thought.  _ She really did want to come.  _ Natalie looked up a him, with sparkling eyes, her tears wiped away ages ago.

“What?” She asked, and Henry laughed.

“Nothing, you’re perfect,” He said.

“I am not,” Natalit protested.  _ You are to me.  _ Henry thought.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked as they climbed into his car. Henry handed Natalie his jacket instinctively when he saw her wrap her arms around herself, she’d left her coat with her mom.

“Not yet,” Natalie said. “just stay, stay with me”

“Of course, yeah, let’s get fries,” Henry started the car and Natalie laughed quietly to herself. She’d always hated her laugh, thinking it was too quiet and nasally, but Henry loved hearing her laugh. That was one thing he missed hearing when she went silent on him. Any day he could make Natalie even smile was good, he knew she was doing okay then. “Okay?”

“Okay,”

“I’m right here,”

“Thank you,”

“Was the dance okay?” Henry asked hesitantly.

“It was perfect, Henry, tonight was perfect,” Natalie leaned over to kiss him lightly. “You’re perfect,”

“Perfect for you,”

“Always,”

“Even if we go batshit crazy,”

“Mozart was crazy,” Natalie said.

“What, the fart poems?” Henry asked, laughing. “I think we could write some fucking awesome fart poems,”

“Shut up,” She said, smacking his arm playfully. “But actually...you’d really stay with me? Even without my fucked up genetics, college might make me crazy too, and—”

“You think I’ve got it together? I’m only passing because of you, I’m just some outcast stoner, Natalie—”

“You’re more than that to me,” She said, taking his hand.

“I will always be perfect for you, we’ve made it through your mom’s ECT, drugs, alcohol, and clubs. I think we’ll make it through college, what do you say?”

“Perfect,” Natalie said. Henry cupped her face in his hands, bringing her into a soft kiss.  _ I want to remember this night for the rest of my life.  _ Natalie thought.  _ March 1st. The blue dress and his blue coat. The awkward dancing, fart poems, and the fries we’re getting after. Everything. Today was perfect, I’ll take all of it, the pain and the happiness, the clouds and rain and sun. There’s always some light there, that’s enough to survive just another day. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I need to go find some prompts or something for this, idk, but I'm probably going to write no AUs or anything, I might write a little something flash forward into the future, idk. Hope you liked this!


End file.
